Six
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Sakura terus menatap angka enam di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Berulang kali pertanyaan melekat di kepalanya, kapan angka itu akan maju atau mundur? Angka itu adalah awal dari segalanya... For Suspense Week. Mind to RnR?


_**A fiction for Suspense Week**_

_November 13__th__ – November 20__th__ 2012_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Enam...

Enam...

Enam...

Kapan angka itu akan maju atau mundur?

Uzumaki Sakura masih menatap kosong pada suatu buku yang bertuliskan angka enam yang besar—hingga memenuhi permukaan buku tersebut. Kedua bola matanya seakan ingin melompat hanya karena memelototi buku itu.

"Sakura, waktunya makan," ucapan seseorang tidak dihiraukannya. Wanita yang telah mengalami keterbelakangan mental itu tetap diam dalam posisinya. Menyentuh buku di hadapannya dengan ujung jarinya berkali-kali. Maju. Mundur. Maju. Mundur.

Sudah cukup terbiasa dengan keadaan yang ada, Uzumaki Deidara menghela napas panjang. Dengan senyum tertahan di bibirnya, laki-laki berambut pirang panjang itu menaruh nampan yang di atasnya terdapat makanan di samping wanita tersebut, "Aku taruh di sini ya," bisik Deidara lembut.

Ketika Deidara akan meninggalkan Sakura, tangan seseorang menahannya. Sadar akan sesuatu, laki-laki itu hanya bisa terdiam. Dia menggertakkan giginya di balik bibirnya yang terkatup. Menahan gejolak di dalam hatinya yang siap meledak kapan saja. Tangannya yang digenggam oleh wanita itu bergetar dan mengepal. Deidara memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

"Naruto..."

Nama itu. Nama adiknya—adik angkatnya.

Dan Haruno Sakura adalah istri Uzumaki Naruto.

Benar, wanita itu seharusnya adalah adik ipar Uzumaki Deidara. Seharusnya.

Sakura menarik tangan Deidara lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Membuat tubuh laki-laki itu mau tak mau mendekat ke arah wanita yang kini tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang kosong—tidak berarti apapun. Kedua viridian miliknya berbinar menatap seseorang di dalam bayangannya yang seharusnya sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

"Naruto... Naruto..." ucapnya berulang-ulang. Deidara hanya bisa diam melihat ekspresi wanita di hadapannya. Apalagi saat Sakura tersenyum sehingga menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Kau sudah pulang, aku rindu sekali padamu. Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Sakura..." Deidara mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Sakura, "...aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, aku bukan Naruto," laki-laki berambut pirang itu tersenyum pahit melihat senyum adik ipar yang dia cintai kini menghilang.

"Naruto sudah—"

"BOHONG!" Sakura berteriak. Merasa waktunya tiba, Deidara buru-buru memeluk wanita itu. Dengan erat, menahan amukannya yang menggila, "BOHONG BOHONG BOHONG BOHONG BOHOOOONG! AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriaknya histeris dan menggema di dalam rumah mereka yang berukuran kecil itu. Untunglah rumah ini terletak di pinggir hutan. Mereka berdua memang sengaja dipindahkan dari kota agar tidak akan ada yang terganggu dengan teriakan Sakura yang tidak bisa diprediksi pastinya kapan dia akan kembali mengingat kejadian yang mengenaskan itu.

Dan Deidara hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mulai merasa sakit ketika Sakura dengan ganasnya mencakar-cakar punggungnya hingga memerah dan memukuli tubuhnya hingga membiru. Kedua bola mata biru langitnya menatap angka enam pada suatu sampul buku dengan nanar. Lalu dia pun menggertakkan giginya.

Angka itu...

...adalah awal dari segalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning : OOC, AU, gore, violence, psycho, misstypo?_

_Genres : Suspense/Tragedy/Angst/Romance_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SIX**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enam bulan sebelumnya...**_

"Maukah kau menikah denganku lalu merubah nama depanmu menjadi Uzumaki, Haruno Sakura?"

Rasanya bagaikan mimpi ketika kata-kata itu memasuki indra pendengarannya. Sakura tak dapat berkata apa-apa, kedua tangannya bergerak menutup mulutnya yang terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Laki-laki yang sudah menjadi sahabat sekaligus orang yang disukainya sejak kecil itu kini seakan mengabulkan salah satu mimpi yang selalu didambakan Sakura. Menjadi pendamping hidup Uzumaki Naruto untuk selama-lamanya.

Dan mimpi itu pun akhirnya menjadi kenyataan di umurnya yang baru saja menginjak dua puluh enam tahun.

Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia tersenyum lebar namun menangis—tangisan bahagia yang tidak bisa dia tahan lagi. Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya yang tulus, "Iya..." bisiknya. Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali sementara tangannya meremas tangan Naruto, "...aku mau... aku mau, Naruto."

Tentu saja mendengar penerimaan atas lamarannya itu membuat senyum di wajah Naruto merekah. Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan cengiran rubah khas miliknya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai pemuda yang berumur satu tahun lebih tua dari gadis di depannya itu berdiri dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat, seakan enggan melepaskannya. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia—

—hingga tak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang menatap mereka penuh kebencian dari sudut mati yang tidak terlihat.

**#**

**.**

**#**

Setelah mengikat rambut pirang panjangnya dalam satu ikatan, Deidara menoleh seraya menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "Harusnya kalian memberitahuku jika ada kabar bahagia seperti ini. Jangan hanya diam saja dan menunggu aku yang menyadarinya sendiri," kakak Naruto itu mengambil pisau yang menganggur di sampingnya dan memegangnya seakan hendak mengancam dua pasangan di hadapannya, "kalian menyebalkan, un!"

Naruto hanya tertawa sumringah sementara Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya—mencoba menenangkan calon kakak iparnya, "Sudah sudah Deidara-_niichan, _yang penting kami sudah memberitahumu sekarang, 'kan?" Sakura menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Ayolah, maafkan kami ya, Deidara-_niichan? _Aku janji akan membelikan tanah liat untukmu. Jadi kau bisa membuat patung lebih banyak."

Mendengar itu, spontan Deidara tertawa puas. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan senyum meremehkan, "Jangan pikir kau bisa mendapat maaf dariku hanya karena kau mau membelikanku tanah liat, Sakura-_chan,_" celetuk Deidara.

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Lalu?"

"Seperti biasa," balas Deidara sembari mengarahkan ujung jari telunjuknya pada pipi kanannya. Menyadari apa yang dimaksud laki-laki beiris biru langit tersebut, membuat Sakura tertawa kecil lalu menghampirinya.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Sama seperti Deidara sebelumnya, kali ini Naruto yang menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal, "Kalau dia sudah jadi istriku, _niichan_ tidak boleh meminta cium pipi dari Sakura-_chan _lagi lho!" gerutu adik angkat Deidara tersebut.

Sakura kembali tertawa begitu pula Deidara. Mereka belum merubah posisi, Naruto masih duduk di atas karpet sementara Sakura dan Deidara berdiri tak jauh darinya, "Jangan tertawa dong! Aku serius nih!" teriak Naruto kali ini. Kedua pipinya memerah karena merasa malu. Memang, selama ini Naruto cemburu dengan kakak angkatnya yang selalu mendapat ciuman pipi dari gadis yang disukainya. Yah, walau begitu Naruto juga tahu itu semua adalah cara Deidara menyayangi Sakura yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

Tapi, sebentar lagi Sakura akan resmi menjadi istrinya. Tentu wajar jika dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi, 'kan?

Deidara menghentikan tawanya walau masih tersisa cengiran jahil di wajahnya, "Oh baiklah un, jangan ngambek begitu, Naruto," laki-laki itu menatap Sakura dengan lembut, "ini yang terakhir, bagaimana?" tanya Deidara dengan nada pelan.

Terlalu pelan.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Gadis beriris hijau _emerald _itu berjinjit hingga akhirnya dia bisa mencium pipi Deidara. Kali ini cukup lama, tidak seperti biasanya. Diam-diam, Sakura menyadari dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia akan sangat merindukan mencium pipi laki-laki yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu setelah ini. Tapi, dia dan Deidara sudah dewasa. Benar kata Naruto, kebiasaan sejak kecil ini tentunya harus mulai dihentikan, terlebih Sakura akan mempunyai suami—bisa-bisa terjadi kesalah pahaman nanti.

Setelah mencium pipi Deidara, Sakura kembali berdiri seperti biasa. Gadis dan calon kakak iparnya itu saling bertatapan lalu tertawa kecil. Tawa itu terhenti begitu Naruto menyela, "Ah Sakura, sudah waktunya. Nanti kita tidak dapat tempat duduk," adik Deidara itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Dia tersenyum pada kakak angkatnya, "kami pergi dulu ya, _niichan. _Sepertinya kami akan pulang malam. Tidur duluan saja, besok kau mulai kerja lagi, 'kan?" tanya Naruto seraya membetulkan dasi yang dikenakannya.

Mengangguk, Deidara menjawab, "Jangan khawatir, un. Bersenang-senanglah," tangan Deidara menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura. Sesekali merapikan rambutnya yang mencuat, "hati-hati Sakura-_chan. _Kalau Naruto sudah melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padahal kalian belum menikah, lapor saja ke aku, un!" ucap pemuda berumur tiga puluh tahun itu dengan semangat.

Sakura tertawa lalu memposisikan ujung tangan kanannya ke dahinya—seperti berhormat, "Siap, tuan!" candanya, sementara Naruto di belakang Sakura kembali menggerutu kesal dengan pipinya yang memerah lagi.

Deidara melambaikan tangannya saat Naruto dan Sakura melangkah hingga membuka pintu keluar rumah. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu ceria dengan senyum lebar di wajah mereka—ekspresi yang sangat Deidara sukai. Lambaian tangan Deidara akhirnya berhenti ketika kedua insan itu telah menghilang di balik pintu keluar yang kini tertutup. Senyum laki-laki berambut pirang panjang itu pun ikut menghilang.

Tangan Deidara yang tadi melambai, perlahan tapi pasti menyentuh pipi kanannya. Pipi yang sempat dicium Sakura beberapa waktu lalu. Jari-jarinya membelai lembut pipinya sendiri. Senyum pahit terukir di wajahnya. Kedua matanya ikut terpejam, membayangkan bagaimana saat Sakura menciumnya tadi dan memori-memorinya dengan gadis kecil itu dulu ikut berputar di kepalanya.

"...Yang terakhir..."

**#**

**.**

**#**

Satu bulan telah berlalu sejak Naruto melamar Sakura. Sekarang kedua pasangan itu telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri yang sah. Tidak ada—atau mungkin belum ada—masalah serius yang membuat mereka bertengkar hebat sampai sekarang. Tentu saja untuk terus bahagia seperti ini ke depannya telah menjadi harapan lisan bagi keduanya.

Dan semuanya pun dimulai...

Sakura menatap kertas hasil pemeriksaannya tadi pagi di rumah sakit. Sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya terbuka. Ekspresi bahagia tidak bisa dia tahan lagi. Wanita itu tertawa dengan air yang menggenang di matanya. Dia memeluk kertas tersebut dengan erat seraya membayangkan wajah bahagia suaminya sepulang kerja nanti.

"Naruto pasti senang..." gumamnya. Sakura menoleh untuk melihat jam dinding di seberangnya. Jam enam kurang... sebentar lagi Naruto pasti pulang.

**TING TONG**

Terlonjak senang, Sakura segera berlari menuju pintu keluarnya. Dengan senyum yang masih belum hilang dari wajah cantiknya, Sakura membuka kunci pintu rumahnya sedikit terburu-buru. Dia sudah sangat tidak sabar ingin memberi tahu suaminya tentang kabar bahagia ini. Namun, senyum merekah Sakura langsung menghilang begitu pintu rumahnya terbuka dan melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"...Sasuke..." bisik wanita itu, menyebut nama pria yang berdiri di hadapannya. Meskipun sekilas, Sakura sempat merasakan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan—tapi itu tak lama. Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap pria berambut _raven _tersebut dengan tajam, "mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Dingin sekali kau dengan mantan kekasihmu," balas Uchiha Sasuke cepat. Laki-laki itu menyeringai sinis melihat keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Sakura yang melihat kedatangannya. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan bersikap dingin pada mantan kekasih yang dulu hampir saja memperkosa kalian di luar janji pernikahan? "dan lagi... mana _suffix '–kun' _yang biasa kau gunakan saat memanggil namaku?" lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya di balik bibirnya yang terkatup, "Pulanglah. Aku tidak mau suamiku melihatmu di sini dan terjadi kesalah pahaman yang tidak perlu."

Ekspresi Sasuke sempat menegang. Keadaan di antara keduanya pun sempat hening. Sakura menyunggingkan senyum tipis, merasa menang melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba Sasuke tertawa sangat keras dan langsung memudarkan senyum tipis Sakura, "Suami? Hahahahahaha! Oh ya, pecundang pirang itu ya... hahahahaha, aku hampir saja lupa kalau pelacur sepertimu sudah mempunyai suami," ucap Sasuke dengan tawa yang sesekali menyelip di sela kata-katanya.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul pintunya sendiri, "Jaga bicaramu, Sasuke! Atau—"

"Atau apa? Melaporkanku pada polisi? Merengek pada suamimu? Hahahaha!" berbeda dari sebelumnya, kebencian kini tersirat begitu jelas di wajah Sakura. Wanita itu menahan dirinya mati-matian untuk tidak membuat laki-laki di hadapannya ini babak belur, "Untuk informasimu saja sayang, suamimu tidak akan pulang hari ini. Oh, ataukah harus kukatakan..." tangan Sasuke memegang ujung pintu rumah Sakura sementara wajah laki-laki itu mendekat dan berbisik di telinga sang mantan kekasih.

"...suamimu itu tidak akan pernah pulang lagi?"

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersentak. Kedua bola mata wanita itu membulat karena kaget dan secara reflek dia memundurkan tubuhnya. Tanpa sempat menyadari bahwa satu-satunya akses untuknya keluar dari rumah ini telah ditutup Sasuke, Sakura menatap laki-laki itu dengan tajam, "...Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang cukup dalam.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis sembari mengendikkan bahunya. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke mengambil kotak yang sedari tadi berada di samping kakinya. Sakura memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke, mengawasi agar laki-laki itu tidak berbuat macam-macam. Masih dengan seringai yang belum hilang dari wajahnya, Sasuke memberikan kotak aneh itu kepada Sakura yang menatapnya bingung.

Seolah mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura sebelumnya, Sasuke berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong aku belum sempat memberimu hadiah selamat atas pernikahanmu, 'kan?" Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya ketika Sasuke semakin mendekatkan kotak itu padanya, "Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Sakura..."

Uzumaki Sakura tentu tahu bagaimana perawakan Sasuke yang sesungguhnya. Pernah menjadi kekasihnya selama hampir tiga tahun cukup membuatnya hafal dengan perilaku Sasuke baik dari luar maupun dari dalam. Wanita itu tahu Sasuke bukan tipe yang akan memberi hadiah semudah itu. Apalagi atas alasan yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan laki-laki yang egois itu? Pasti ada sesuatu di balik itu semua.

Namun, Sakura tetap menerima kotak aneh yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Tadinya Sakura berniat untuk membukanya setelah mengusir Sasuke pergi dari sini, namun perkataan Sasuke merubah niatnya, "Buka saja sekarang, aku juga penasaran bagaimana reaksimu setelah melihat hadiah yang sangat spesial dariku hanya untukmu," Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan ragu. Tapi, pada akhirnya dia menurut dan membuka kotak tersebut secara perlahan.

**KREK**

**SRAK**

Tinggal satu penutup lagi, maka Sakura akan melihat isinya secara keseluruhan. Perasaan takut yang hebat membuat tangan Sakura bergetar. Didorong dengan rasa penasaran yang jauh lebih kuat akhirnya membuat Sakura membuka penutup itu dengan cepat. Dan... kedua viridian miliknya membulat.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kepala. Bukan kepala biasa, itu adalah kepala suaminya—Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura berteriak semakin kencang. Tubuhnya begitu kaku, tak bisa bergerak meskipun saat ini Sasuke sedang berjalan dengan tenang hingga laki-laki itu berhenti di belakangnya dan berjongkok. Sasuke mencium telinga Sakura dari belakang, "Bagaimana hadiahku? Hebat, bukan?" tanyanya perlahan.

"Ah... A..."

"Segitu senangnya hingga kau tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi? Haha, aku mengerti perasaanmu sayang," jari-jari Sasuke mengaitkan diri dengan jari-jari Sakura. Sementara tangan Sasuke yang satu lagi mengambil kepala Naruto dengan menjambak rambutnya. Darah yang masih mengalir dari leher Naruto yang terpotong, membuktikan bahwa laki-laki berambut pirang itu belum lama dibunuh. Dengan posisi ini, Sakura bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tampak begitu terkejut dengan kedua mata melotot dan mulutnya terbuka.

Sakura tidak bisa memundurkan tubuhnya lagi karena tubuh Sasuke di belakangnya menghalanginya. Sementara itu, Sasuke terus mendekatkan kepala Naruto padanya hingga dahi suaminya itu mengenai dahinya. Sakura hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat dan menangis deras tanpa bisa dia hentikan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat hingga tak menyadari Sasuke yang mengambil kertas hasil pemeriksaan yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"Apa ini?" pertanyaan Sasuke tidak dijawab Sakura yang masih ketakutan. Tapi jawaban Sakura sudah tidak diperlukan lagi, "Hee, kau hamil? Wah," Sakura tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke yang berjongkok di belakangnya. Secara reflek wanita itu pun berteriak ketika Sasuke menjatuhkan kepala Naruto ke atas tubuh Sakura dengan sengaja.

Tangan Sasuke mengelus bahu wanita itu perlahan dan mulai menggerayangi tubuh Sakura dengan berani, "Jangan ketakutan begitu, peluklah suamimu—" bagaikan logika mengerikan yang tidak bisa dia terima, Sakura memejamkan matanya erat, "—selagi kau masih bisa."

Tidak.

Tidak.

Ini... bohong, 'kan?

Sakura menggeleng kuat. Mencoba menghapus kalimat, 'Naruto sudah mati' di kepalanya. Terus dan terus wanita itu menekankan di dalam kepalanya sendiri bahwa Naruto itu masih hidup. Ya, dia masih hidup. Sekarang dia sedang kerja, nanti dia akan pulang. Dia hanya kerja lembur sehingga dia pulang terlambat. Semua yang dia lihat saat ini hanyalah ilusi belaka!

"Ah Sakura," Sasuke kembali memanggil nama mantan kekasihnya itu ketika Sakura tidak juga memberikan reaksi selain menangis dan bergetar ketakutan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke bosan, "sekarang kau hamil, 'kan? Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan anakmu?" wanita berambut _soft pink _itu membuka kedua matanya, "Kasihan sekali jika anakmu lahir ke dunia ini tapi tidak bisa melihat wajah ayah kandungnya yang sudah tiada. Bagaimana kalau kutolong dia?" tubuh Sakura menegang ketika Sasuke menekan perutnya.

"Tenang saja, Sakura. Aku akan membuat anakmu tidak bisa keluar dari perutmu selamanya. Jadi... anak malang itu tidak perlu menanggung kesedihan karena tidak bisa melihat ayah kandungnya."

Tekanan Sasuke semakin keras dan hal itu membuat Sakura segera menyadari apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan berikutnya. Wanita itu berusaha meronta.

"Aku akan menyelamatkannya dari dunia yang kejam ini."

Kedua hijau _emerald _itu mengecil. Mulut Sakura membuka dan menutup, namun suaranya tak kunjung keluar.

"Aku baik, 'kan?"

.

Tidak...

.

"Sa... Sa—UWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan Sakura menggema di dalam rumah yang berukuran sedang itu. Sasuke menyeringai tipis mendengar teriakan pilu Sakura karena tangannya yang menekan perut mantan kekasihnya itu semakin kuat seakan ingin menghancurkannya hingga remuk, "HENTIKAN! SASUKE, KUMOHON! HENTIKAAAAN! AAAAAAARGH!" teriakan Sakura semakin menggila seiring dengan rasa sakit yang mulai menghampiri sekujur tubuhnya.

**DHAAK**

Kali ini Sasuke dengan sengaja menjatuhkan kepala Sakura hingga menghantam lantai kayu di bawahnya. Wanita itu menangis semakin kencang dari sebelumnya. Daripada mementingkan rasa sakit di kepalanya, Sakura lebih mengutamakan rasa sakit yang menggila di perutnya. Tentu saja, nyawa anaknya adalah taruhannya di sini. Dengan naluri ibu yang dimilikinya, Sakura berusaha mencegah perlakuan Sasuke dengan menggigit tangan laki-laki itu meskipun kekuatannya sangat lemah.

Namun nihil. Dengan mudahnya, Sasuke menghentakkan kepala Sakura hingga menghantam lantai lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tak berhenti sampai situ, kini kedua tangan Sasuke yang menekan perut Sakura seperti memompanya, "Jangan... hiks... Sasuke... jangan..."

Erangan Sakura tidak dihiraukan Sasuke sama sekali. Pria berambut biru dongker tersebut masih fokus dengan perut Sakura sementara wanita yang sudah kehabisan tenaga itu menatap jam dinding di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Jaraknya dengan jam itu cukup jauh, tapi entah kenapa suara detik jarum jam itu menggema di kepalanya.

**Tik.**

**Tik.**

**Tik.**

**Tik.**

**Tik.**

**Tik.**

**TENG...**

Jarum panjang dan jarum pendek jam itu berdiri tegak lurus. Menunjukkan waktu, pukul enam pas. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Bersamaan dengan itu, kedua mata Sakura tertutup...

...begitu pula aliran darah yang mulai mengalir keluar dari daerah kewanitaannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi di neraka, sayang."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

_**Enam bulan setelahnya (sekarang)...**_

Seharusnya dengan pendarahan yang parah seperti itu, Uzumaki Sakura sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Namun ternyata tidak, Sakura selamat. Walau—tentu saja—anak di dalam kandungannya tidak bisa ditolong lagi.

Deidara masih ingat bagaimana perasaan lega menghampirinya saat dia mendengar adik iparnya itu selamat dari kejadian yang sangat naas tersebut. Tapi, tidak mungkin kejadian mengenaskan seperti itu tidak meninggalkan efek apapun pada Sakura. Trauma parah akibat kehilangan dua hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya membuatnya mengalami keterbelakangan mental yang tentu saja tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan mudah.

Enam puluh menit telah berlalu sejak Sakura perlahan tapi pasti mulai tenang dan tertidur di dalam pelukannya. Deidara menghela napas lega. Dengan senyum miris di bibirnya, laki-laki itu meletakkan tubuh Sakura di atas kasur dengan pelan. Mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut dan mencium dahinya sebelum menyelimuti tubuh wanita itu dengan selimut yang tersedia.

Laki-laki berambut pirang panjang itu masih duduk di tepi kasur. Memperhatikan wajah polos Sakura yang tertidur nyenyak dan sangat tenang—berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Deidara kembali mengingat bagaimana Sakura siuman untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah pingsan cukup lama sejak kejadian yang mengenaskan itu. Meskipun hanya dua kali, Sakura sempat menyinggung nama Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki yang sepengetahuan Deidara adalah mantan kekasih Sakura. Deidara dan Naruto juga tahu bagaimana hubungan keduanya tidak berakhir baik karena masalah yang ditimbulkan Sasuke itu sendiri.

Apa Sasuke yang...

Tidak. Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak baik langsung menuduh seseorang tanpa bukti yang jelas seperti itu. Deidara menghela napas dan bangkit dari posisinya, bermaksud menuju dapur dan membuatkan makan malam. Namun, igauan Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke..."

Lagi? Deidara menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Sakura curiga. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sasuke? Kenapa Sakura sering sekali menyebut namanya saat dia tertidur? Bukankah sejak mereka putus, Sakura sangat membenci Sasuke? Lalu...

Kedua mata Sakura yang terbuka membuat Deidara kembali tersentak karena kaget. Tapi Deidara segera menyadari, Sakura masih di bawah alam sadarnya. Bahkan ketika wanita itu menatapnya dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Mulut Sakura terbuka...

"Bawa..."

Masih diam mendengarkan, Deidara mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Kata-kata Sakura sebelum wanita itu kembali tertidur membuat Deidara terpaku di tempatnya.

"Bawa kepala Sasuke padaku... _niichan..._"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Uchiha Sasuke menatap suatu pigura di atas mejanya. Pigura yang berisi fotonya dengan mantan kekasihnya yang sedang berangkul mesra. Ekspresi bahagia tampak terlihat di kedua wajah mereka. Melihat itu, diam-diam senyum tipis pun terukir di wajah Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"_Sasuke-kun, maaf... ternyata setelah selama ini aku... tetap tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku..."_

Teringat akan kata-kata terakhir Sakura sebelum mereka berpisah, membuat kedua _onyx _milik Sasuke membulat. Laki-laki itu menggertakkan giginya dan menggeram kesal sementara tangannya mulai mengambil pigura tersebut.

"_Aku... aku ternyata—"_

**PRAAANG**

"—_memang hanya bisa mencintai Naruto."_

Dalam satu lemparan, pigura itu sukses hancur berantakan karena menghantam dinding kamar Sasuke dengan keras. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu jatuh terduduk di atas lantai dan menangis dalam diam. Mengingat bagaimana Sakura dulu menjadikannya kekasih hanya didasarkan belas kasihan dan juga pelampiasan membuatnya jatuh terpuruk.

Sasuke membuka matanya... menatap tajam pada pemandangan yang ada di depannya lalu menyeringai, "Uzumaki Sakura... harusnya tidak ada," tanpa menghilangkan seringainya, Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap kosong, "yang ada hanya... Haruno Sakura—dan Uchiha Sakura," laki-laki itu memiringkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil.

"Jadi... Uzumaki Sakura harus menghilang dari dunia ini."

**KREK**

Suara seseorang yang menaiki jendelanya membuat Sasuke langsung menoleh cepat. Laki-laki itu terkejut melihat pria berambut pirang panjang yang menatapnya penuh kebencian. Namun tak lama kemudian, Sasuke menyeringai semakin lebar, "Hee, Uzumaki Deidara... kah?" tanyanya pelan.

Merasa tidak perlu menyembunyikan diri, Deidara masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang pemilik kamar sedikit pun, "Kau berniat balas dendam, heh?" Sasuke terus bertanya, "Balas dendam atas apa? Atas kematian adikmu atau atas penyebab trauma adik iparmu?"

Deidara menggertakkan giginya, "Kau santai sekali, un."

"Kebetulan—" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menatap Deidara dengan pandangan yang meremehkan, "—aku juga sudah bosan hidup."

Sasuke dengan cepat mengambil gunting dari laci mejanya dan menunjukkannya pada Deidara, "Kau mau aku melakukan apa? Menggunting jari-jariku? Baik," dalam gerakan cepat yang tidak sempat Deidara hentikan, Sasuke menggunting jari-jarinya sendiri hingga satu persatu dari jari-jari itu jatuh ke atas kasur Sasuke.

Deidara membulatkan kedua bola matanya melihat itu. Kenapa? Bahkan Sasuke terlihat begitu menikmatinya. Ada apa dengan Uchiha bungsu itu? Kakak angkat dari Uzumaki Naruto itu cukup lama mengenal Sasuke. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi tersebut memiliki sifat pendiam dan dingin, tidak banyak yang bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkannya karena terkesan misterius.

Tapi, ini...

...apa Sasuke juga sudah menjadi gila sekarang?

"Ukh, sakit juga..." gumam Sasuke entah pada siapa. Deidara mengernyitkan alisnya, menatap Sasuke geram, "...ayo... sedikit lagi..."

**CRRT—TUK**

**CRRT—TUK**

**CRRT—TUK**

**CRRT—TUK**

**CRRT—TUK**

Suara tulang jari yang bergesekan dengan gunting, membuat Deidara mau tak mau bergidik ngeri. Apalagi senyum Sasuke yang masih belum hilang juga meskipun dia tengah menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Lima jari tangan kanan Sasuke telah menghilang, saat Sasuke akan melakukan hal yang sama pada tangan kirinya, Deidara menahannya, "Cukup!"

"Hm?" Sasuke menatap Deidara dengan mata setengah tertutup. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Terlihat sekali dia tengah menahan sakit, "Kau mengasihaniku?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Tidak," jawab Deidara cepat. Gunting yang telah diselimuti darah Sasuke itu kini menancap dengan indahnya pada bahu Sasuke, bergerak naik turun dan membuka menutup seakan ingin merobeknya lalu membelahnya. Perlakuan itu membuat Sasuke berteriak, "tak ada artinya jika kau hanya menghukum dirimu sendiri."

Pria berambut _raven _itu kembali menyeringai sebelum menutup mata...

"Jangan benci aku. Bencilah dirimu sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke."

**ZRAAAAAAASH**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

_Pada tanggal __**6 Juni 2006 **__pukul __**6 **__sore, Uzumaki Naruto menghembuskan napas terakhirnya._

_Dan pada tanggal __**6 November 2006 **__pukul __**6 **__sore,____Uchiha Sasuke menghembuskan napas terakhirnya._

_Berdasarkan penyelidikan yang ada, kedua korban dibunuh dengan tragis. Kepala Uzumaki Naruto juga Uchiha Sasuke menghilang dan belum ditemukan hingga detik ini. Diperkirakan pembunuh keduanya adalah orang yang sama. Karena selain kepalanya yang menghilang, tubuh keduanya pun ditemukan terpisah-pisah satu sama lain._

_Sampai saat ini—_

**PIIIP**

"Tidak ada acara yang bagus, Sakura-_chan,_" gerutu Deidara seraya memakan kripik kentangnya dengan malas. Pria beriris biru langit itu menaruh _remote_ _TV _di sampingnya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya, "Un, Sakura-_chan?_" panggilnya sekali lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Deidara hanya menghela napas lalu mengendikkan kedua bahunya. Mungkin wanita itu sedang bermain lagi dengan 'boneka'nya. Tidak baik untuk mengganggunya. Namun, rasa penasaran akhirnya tetap mendorongnya untuk mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan Uzumaki Sakura di dalam kamarnya.

"Ini makanan untukmu, Naruto," dari sudut ini, Deidara bisa melihat senyum Sakura yang polos seperti anak kecil. Dengan ceria, wanita itu menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang sendok ke arah Naruto—oh bukan... tapi kepala Naruto yang diletakkan di seberang tempat duduknya.

Setelah menyuapi Naruto, Sakura kembali menyendok sesuap nasi dan kali ini memberikannya pada kepala Sasuke yang diletakkannya di samping kepala Naruto, "Ini untuk Sasuke..." bisiknya pelan. Tapi berbeda dari perlakuannya pada kepala Naruto, tiba-tiba ekspresi Sakura berubah kesal lalu melempar sendok itu ke wajah Sasuke hingga nasinya berantakan.

"MAKAN YANG BENAR, BODOH!"

Melihat itu, Deidara tertawa geli. Dan tawa itu pun akhirnya terdengar juga oleh Sakura yang langsung menoleh. Keterbelakangan mental memang membuat wanita yang seharusnya berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun itu berlaku seperti anak kecil.

Tapi, hal itu bukan masalah lagi...

Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Deidara-_niichan!_" teriaknya. Sakura segera bangkit dari kursinya lalu berlari kecil menghampiri kakak iparnya tersebut. Senyum polos yang merekah di wajahnya membuat Deidara tersipu. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa wanita itu baru saja bermain dengan kepala-kepala yang telah terpisah dari tubuhnya, Deidara memeluk Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Dei-_niichan, _mau main sama aku, Sasuke, dan Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan manja dan sesekali menggelayutkan dirinya dengan tubuh Deidara. Yang ditanya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha tidak perlu, un. Ayo Sakura-_chan_, sudah waktunya makan malam. Sana duluan ke ruang makan," ucap Deidara dengan lembut. Setelah mengelus kepala Sakura pelan, Deidara membiarkan Sakura berlari meninggalkannya menuju ruang makan.

Setelah memastikan Sakura masuk ke ruang makan, Deidara kini masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura dan membereskannya. Termasuk memasukkan kembali kepala Sasuke dan Naruto ke dalam kardus yang tersedia lalu menyembunyikannya. Sebelum menutup kardus itu, Deidara menatap wajah keduanya bergantian. Sempat tersirat ekspresi sedih di wajahnya hingga suatu suara menghilangkan ekspresi kesedihan itu...

_**Hei hei— **_

—_**ambil saja sisi positifnya.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah sejak kapan... seringai licik menghiasi wajah Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Pengganggu sudah tidak ada.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Think before you choose your path**_

**.**

_**Or else, you will destroyed by your own path**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nggak terlalu sadis, 'kan? Saya bikinnya malem-malem, udah ngantuk duluan makanya males deskripsiin cara pembunuhannya ahaha #dibuang

_**HAPPY SUSPENSE WEEK! **_Terima kasih bagi yang mau berpartisipasi, sini yuk saya ciumin satu-satu ;* #woy oh ya DeiSaku di sini kubuat untuk **Deidei Rinnepero13 **:)) semoga kerasa _feel_-nya...

_Please respect me with your review or concrit, don't be silent readers._


End file.
